superando miedos
by sasucote
Summary: Hola yo de nuevo ran se da cuenta que ha esperado mucho a shinshi pero ni el sabe si puedo volver, y como uno de sus mayores temores le ayuda ok pesimo resumen pero paseen y lean y si lo encuentran muy malo o bueno dejen rewiu muchos, muchos por f
1. Chapter 1

Superando miedos

Hola yo de nuevo ran se da cuenta que ha esperado mucho a shinshi pero ni el sabe si puedo volver, y como uno de sus mayores temores le ayuda ok pesimo resumen pero paseen y lean y si lo encuentran muy malo o bueno dejen rewiu muchos, muchos por favor siempre son bienvenidas para mejorar personajes inventados

**Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**diálogos entre Pensamientos o acciones **

**advierto ademas que en este fics hay personajes inventados por mi **

no mas lata y a leer

Capitulo 1 Como Penélope,

Ran mouri mas de una vez se pregunto por que, la manía de Sonoko porque ella conociera nuevos chicos, que olvidara al detective al que no veía a hace mas de un año tanto le costaba entender a su amiga que ella le seguía esperando porque el le prometió volver y aunque jamás lo hubiera confesado lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y quería estar con el si el la quería solo como amiga pues , que se lo digiera a la cara y solo entonces quizás podría pensar en buscar a otra persona, pero no la terca heredera de los zuzuki insistía en que ya estaba bueno de esperar , que a lo mejor el joven detective se lo estaba pasando tan bien que no se acordaba ni siquiera de llamar seguido, que si acaso se creía Penélope en fin todo un arsenal de razones que habían convencido a ran mouri de decirle que estaba bien que saldría con algunos chicos, mas que nada para que la dejara tranquila.

Por fin la hija del detective durmiente llego a su departamento y después de recoger el desastre que su padre había dejado se puso a cocinar para la noche pensando como siempre en Shinishi cuando la puerta de entrada lo volvió a la realidad

Conan – kun eres tu enseguida te sirvo vete a lavar las manos

Una voz infantil le respondió

si ran nechan tengo mucha hambre

Bien entonces siéntate esta tarde comeremos solos papa debe haber salido de fiesta con sus amigos ya vera cuando vuelva , bueno que tal te fue en clases

Bien pero tenemos mucho trabajo sobre …………………………………………….

Ambos se sentaron a comer y ran no pudo evitar que su mente volara muy lejos al ver comer a ese niño que tanto le recordaba a shinishi , ese pequeño que la protegía arriesgando su propia vida mientras que la persona que ella quería que la protegiera se encontraba quien sabe donde resolviendo uno de sus preciosos casos, eso si que era injusto ella esperándolo y preocupándose por el cada momento de su vida y el hace tanto que ni siquiera la llamaba. Empezó a sentir como un sentimiento de rabia crecía en ella

El chico que comía a su lado noto que hace un buen rato estaba hablando solo, ran no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía sus ojos lo miraban inexpresivos y su mirada de repente se endureció, pero porque que le pasaba.

El sonido del móvil provoco que la chica se levantara rápidamente para contestarlo

-Alo si quien? Ah eres tu Sonoko que quieres

…………….

Si lo recuerdo

……………………………………………………….

QUE HICISTE QUE COSA

…………………………………………..

El grito causo que el niño se pusiera en alerta automáticamente

PERO ESTAS TONTA COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE CREES QUE PENSARAN DE MI EH?

………………………………………………………………………………………

NO NO LO HARE

………………………………………………………………………………

Esta bien espera deja que anote los datos de verdad sonoko no se como dejo que me metas en estos líos pero te aviso que después mas te vale dejarme tranquila me escuchaste

………………………………………………………..

Si vale, adiós

……………………………………………..

Cuando colgó miro el papel que tenia en sus manos y bufo fastidiada , ella nunca espero que su amiga se tomara tan enserio su papel de cupido, pero le había concertado una cita distinta cada dia

Que son todos esos nombres ran nechan?

La muchacha sobresaltada se giro y vio a aquel niño mirando por sobre su hombro era igual de curioso que Shinishi ella solo sonrió como iba a explicarle algo asi a un niño? Maldijo a Sonoko y a toda su familia de pronto recordó el nuevo apodo que sonoko le había puesto y ya que el niño sabia de las cosas mas raras le pregunto

Tu sabes quien es Penélope conan?

El chico se sorprendió con la pregunta a que venia

Si pero yo pregunte primero ran nechan

**Te contestare si me respondes tu primero **dijo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente y asiendo un morrito muy tierno

El chico que tenia enfrente sonrió internamente sabiéndose derrotado, es una tramposa penso cuando hace esa carita se ve muy tierna, esta bien le contestare además nada de lo que tenga que ver con sonoko me da buena espina

Bueno ran nechan ,dijo el chico con las manos detrás de la cabeza, Penélope es un personaje de la Odisea un libro que narra un mito griego ella era la esposa de Ulises y cuando el fue guerra de troya, muchas personas quisieron casarse con ella pensando que el había muerto y Penélope dijo que ella tejería un manto y cuando lo terminara se casaría de nuevo, pero lo que ella de verdad hizo fue tejer de dia y desármalo de noche asi nunca lo terminaría y asi estuvo esperando durante años hasta que un d…………………………………………….

El relato se vio interrumpido , por unas lagrimas que caían de la cara de ran

**Ran nechan, que te pasa,?** no maldición no llores que hice ahora es solo un mito y ni siquiera dejaste que lo terminara pensó

La muchacha se odio por no poder reprimir las lagrimas frente a conan , así que era el miro de la eterna espera no pues eso se había acabado ahora ella no seria como Penélope, si para shinishi eran mas importantes los casos pues que se quedara con ellos se seco las lagrimas y sonriendo tristemente miro al chico se sentía idiota pero al verlo preocupado decidió desahogarse con el además aun le debía una respuesta a el

No te procures conan kun estoy bien

Pe pero ran nechan el mito no ha term………………

**No importa ya me imagino yo el final, sabes que sonoko me a puesto ese sobrenombre por shinshi y que siempre lo estoy esperando igual que Penélope**, el chico apretó los puños fuertemente , lo primero que haría al recuperar su cuerpo seria matar a sonoko de eso estaba seguro, **pero eso se acabo , mira este papel tiene los nombres, las horas y los lugares de citas que ella me organizo y así conozca a otras personas , que te parece conan kun?**

**Eh conan kun?**

Shok absoluto shok por parte del chico**, pero tu iras?** fue lo único que pudo preguntar

Si tal vez me haga bien conocer nuevos amigos, valla se ha hacho de noche me ire a dormir conan buenas noches

Si buenas noches ran nechan

si la chica se hubiera fijado en ese momento hubiera visto la sonrisa mas perversa de toda su vida, los ojos de conan irradiaban una chispa que daba miedo , lo dicho Sonoko Zuzuki estaba muerta, pero primero lo primero o como conan pensó primero el deber y después el placer tomo el papel que ran había dejado junto a la mesa y copio los datos. Para después irse a descansar tranquilamente

Ya habia pasado la semana completa desde ese dia y las dos amigas se encontraban abatidas en un café y sin darse cuenta que eran observadas y escuchadas gracias a unos diminutos micrófonos puestos en sus bolsos

Es que sencillamente no lo puedo creer ran a ti te tienen que pasar esas cosas francamente no lo entiendo

Ran mouri no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro si lo pensaba bien era cómico pues todas las citas de esa semana habían sido un desastre absoluto

Primer dia enumero sonoko , el tipo se rompe la cara cuando cae al ser golpeado por un balón de fútbol y no llego

Segundo dia el restaurante al que te lleva el galán le explotan todas las cañerías y se inunda

Tercer dia te encuentras con esa tropa de niños detectives que no los dejaron solos nunca

Cuarto dia conan se enferma y tienes que quedarte en casa cuidado de una fiebre que baja misteriosamente

Quinto dia aparece tu padre completamente ebrio alegando que el sujeto es un pervertido que quiere aprovecharse de ti y te lleva a casa arrastrando realmente aun no entiendo quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza

Por ultimo en el sexto dia aparece ese detective de Osaka de la nada en el mismo lugar en donde estaban y no para de hablar de kudo todo el rato.

Realmente ran o tu estas maldita o esto es cosa de kudo

No sonoko esto no puede ser cosa de el porque le importo un pepino la amargura de su voz era evidente.

La castaña claro la miro tristemente , **pues yo si lo creo capaz de organizar todo este sabotaje aunque claro eso habría sido muy egoísta de su parte porque mientras el esta en dios sabe donde tu esperas aquí a que el v………………………..**

YA BASTA sonoko no sigas, la voz de ran estaba quebrada por el llanto esto fue una mala idea desde el principio , pero te recuerdo que si accedí a esto fue porque tu me dijiste que me dejarías tranquila así que no mas citas

Bien ran dijo sonoko apenada

Bueno me voy a la practica de karate hoy viene una escuela de otra cuidad y no quiero llegar tarde

Kudo que te pasa estas muy triste desde que las chicas se fueron y aparentemente ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo de las citas

Hatori , Sonoko tiene razón fui un egoísta de primera la vista del pequeño estaba abajo

Le digo a ran que me espere, no la dejo rehacer su vida, pero realmente podré volver algún dia Heiji? y si no hay antídoto,? no tengo derecho a condenarla con migo, la amo demasiado para atarla a un niño de 7 años demonios y por primera vez en toda su vida dejo de ser racional y sus sentimientos tomaron el control llorando descontroladamente,

Hatori que no esperaba eso no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo y cuando sintió que se calmaba hablarle, oye kudo claro que hay antídoto no puedes echarte a morir ya veras que puedes volver, no renuncies ahora amigo

Tienes razón yo me calmare pero te digo que no volveré a intervenir con la vida de ran no tengo derecho , si decide seguir esperándome haré que no se arrepienta cuando todo esto acabe y si ya no me espera mas pues, cuando vuelva haré todo para recuperarla, pero si veo que es feliz con otro heiji yo daré un paso al lado

Mientras en el gimnasio,

Valla a si que tu eres la capitana del equipo femenino de este instituto pues es un placer yo soy Obito Namura .

Quien asi hablaba y le ofrecia la mano a ran era el capitan del equipo masculino de la escuela invitada, y era realmente guapo era mas alto que shinishi tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello color negro azabache y la piel blanca

Ran mouri respondió ella dándole la mano igualmente

Oye ran dijo Obito porque no me muestras la escuela después de la demostración digo si no te molesta

No para nada nos vemos depuse entonces

La muchacha se retiro sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa


	2. Chapter 2

lo siento mucho cometí un error subiendo el capitulo dos de la historia pero ya esta solucionado este es el segundo capitulo de verdad espero les guste

Capitulo 2 sakura

Wau Obito eres muy bueno en karate , no me extraña que seas el capitán

No es nada ran tu eres excelente , oye tu escuela es muy grande y bonita creo que me adaptaría en esta ciudad después de todo

Co-como Obito

Si ran tengo planes de venirme a vivir al distrito de beika por un tiempo, además la que acabas de ver es la ultima exhibición que yo realizo con mi equipo , pues ya tengo 21 años y es tiempo de que piense en mi futuro no crees?

Ran abrió mucho los ojos **21 años? No los representas pensé que tenias mi edad**, aunque si lo pensaba bien tenia una actitud mas madura, y que piensas hacer

Je je gracias, supe que en tu escuela necesitaban profesor de gimnasia para los niveles mas pequeños gres que me aceptarían ran?

La chica movio la cabeza afirmativamente, esperaba que lo aceptaran, era simpático había pasado una tarde agradable hablando con Obito si se detenía a pensarlo, era primera vez que estando con otra persona no pensaba en shinishi

Bueno se ha hacho muy tarde te invito un helado y luego te acompaño a tu casa te parece ran

De acuerdo contesto la chica y pasaron a comprarse 2 helados uno de limón para ella y otro de chocolate con pistacho para el y asi siguieron conversando hasta que llego el momento de despedirse y ran sintió una sensación de que el vació que tenia en su alma se llenaba un poquito

DONDE ESTABAS RAN

Fue el grito que le dio la bienvenida a casa por parte de su padre el gran detective durmiente Kogoro Mouri

Tranquilo papa solo estaba conversando con un amigo pero no te preocupes ya preparo la cena, conan ya volvió?

No el mocoso fue a dejar a Hatori al tren

Ok me voy a la cocina entonces

Kogoro se sorprendió hace tiempo que no veía a su hija tan contenta, con la mirada brillante y decidió que dejaría el tema de ese nuevo amigo para otra oportunidad.

Cuando conan llego se sentaron a la mesa y para el muchacho tampoco paso desapercibida la nueva actitud de ran y si bien por una parte se alegro , algo le decía que eso no seria del todo bueno para el

Oye conan no me habías dicho que tu profesor de gimnasia se había retirado

Si bueno creo que se va del país con su familia pero tu como lo sabes, ran nechan

Un pajarito me lo contó y también se que es posible que ya tengan el reemplazo

Conan se quedo sin saber muy bien que contestar cuando kogoro le dijo

No hagas caso chico esta ha estado muy extraña que llego después de un paseo con un amigo que por cierto como se llama?

Ran sonrio picadamente y dijo **estoy** **segura que conan sabrá el nombre mañana**

Ante esto el muchacho frunció el seño, que nuevo amigo era ese? Por eso estaba tan contenta ran? Y que diablos tenia que ver todo eso con su profesor de gimnasia decidió que era una tontería y se fue a acostar al igual que todos

Al otro día los pequeños estaban parados esperando la presentación de su nuevo profesor de deportes y conan volvió a sentirse inquieto

Una voz profunda los saco de sus pensamientos, bueno chicos, mucho gusto soy el nuevo profesor de deporte mi nombre es Obito Namura , soy especialista en karate y espero que nos llevemos bien, conan miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió todas las chicas estaban con las babas casi en el suelo , fastidiado murmuro **esto es** **patético no** **es** **verdad** ai,**hey ai **

Se giro al no obtener respuesta y casi cae de la impresión cuando al mirarla a los ojos podría jurar haber visto corazoncitos en vez de pupilas.

Bien darán cuatro vueltas al campo y después quiero que pongan en un papel que deporte les gustaría practicar ordeno el profesor

Conan que corría al lado de ai comento

Valla ese tipo si que es un pesado porque …………………

No termino de explicar porque pues la asesina mirada de ai lo congelo , resignado paso en silencia e resto de la clase y cuando finalizo se llevo su mayor sorpresa

Ran nechan que haces aquí?

Pero la chica paso de el olímpicamente y se dirigió hacia el profesor

Sabia que te dejarían obito eres muy bueno

Muchas gracias ran oye viniste solo a verme a mi? **el tono en su voz era arrogante y a duras penas pudo reprimir la sonrisa de superioridad que se le formaba y que paso desapercibida para todos menos para cierto joven detective que apretó los puños, este tipo le gustaba cada vez menos **

Mientras ran avergonzada miraba para todos lados ( n de a imaginase esa carita de vergüenza con los ojos chiquititos ) hasta que encontró la excusa, **no no, vine porque tengo que llevarme a casa a conan kun , el vive con migo **

Conan se acerco a ran y la tomo de la mano

Bien dijo el profesor la clase termina por hoy , pueden retirarse, oye ran pasare por tu casa mas tarde para que me sigas mostrando la ciudad te parece?

Claro Obito nos vemos

Ran el fue con quien estuviste ayer verdad

Si conan y que te pareció como profesor

Si parece simpático dijo el chico y luego agrego , a todas las niñas les gusto también

Ran enrojeció y sin pensarlo mucho dijo** bueno es bastante guapo , **sedetuvoal sentircomo la mano del chico se soltaba

**Nechan a ti te gusta verdad,** en ese momento el chico tenia la mirada oculta por las gafas por lo tanto ran no pudo apreciar su tristeza

Conan kun eres demasiado pequeño para entender de esas cosas

De pequeño nada el chico tenia rabia y esa respuesta lo hizo olvidar que tenia el cuerpo de un crio de 7 años

Y shinishi no decías que lo esperarías , una vez me dijiste que le querías entonces ya no le quieres mas?

Ran se helo no esperaba que conan tuviera esa reacción y no la entendía se sintió atacada por el niño

Pero conan no se nada de shinishi desde hace tanto tiempo que yo no se si le importo

Si le importas mucho ran no lo dudes

La muchacha sonrio tristemente y volvieron a la casa en silencio

Por lo tarde Obito paso a buscar a ran para conocer la ciudad y salieron sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos muy de cerca por un muchacho de 7 años

Después de recorrer un par de calles se sentaron en un parque, había sido una tarde maravillosa , sin embargo ran tenia un extraño sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, la seguridad con que conan le había afirmado que ella era importante para shinshi la perturbaba , de pronto sintió como una mano apretó la suya

Ran te noto distraída dije algo que no debía

Ella solo negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada

Sabes eres muy linda me gustaría saber que es lo que te preocupa, que confiaras un poco en mi en que piensas.

Ran le miro y contesto, **en un amigo de la infancia , que no veo hace mucho tiempo y últimamente lo extraño mucho**.

Conan oculto tras unos arbustos no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

Bueno y porque no lo has visto? consulto su nuevo amigo

Es detective sabes, contesto ella y hace algún tiempo esta resolviendo casos por todos lados

**Bah es un idiota , si es capas de alejarse de ti tanto tiempo yo no podría vivir sin ti ran,** la chica estaba atónita ante esa declaración , el la tomo de la mano y la acerco sus bocas estaban juntas.

El joven detective estaba desesperado, ese tipo estaba besando a SU ran y el no podía hacer nada, maldición, si le había dicho a hatori que se había a un lado si veía feliz a ran pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, cuando estaba saliendo de su escondite vio como ran se alejaba corriendo y obito se sobaba la mejilla, pensó un segundo tenia dos opciones quedarse para moler a palos a ese infeliz o ir por ran, opto por la segunda.

Ran corria a todo lo que daban sus piernas, como habia permitido que las cosas se salieran de control de esa forma, se supone que su primer beso se lo daría a shinishi, ella sentía que le había traicionado, llego a una colina en donde vio un hermoso árbol de cerezos y se hecho a llorar.

Porque lloras?

Ran se giro y vio a una mujer un poco mas grande que ella tenia la piel blanca . el pelo rizado y claro y unos lindos ojos castaños

Eh? Dijo secándose las lagrimas

Que porque lloras? Lo siento me presentare primero mi nombre es sakura y vivo aquí cerca, te escuche llorar y me preocupe alguien te hizo algo

Ran vio como la chica le sonreía y la calmo no sabia porque pero , se sentía segura y esa chica le transmitía tranquilidad

Ran mouiri se presento y luego empezó a contarle todo, lo que había sentido desde ese dia en tropical land, las contadas apariciones de kudo, de cómo se apoyaba en un pequeño que la protegía todo, lo abandonada que se sentía y por primera vez le confeso a alguien su gran amor por el detective, y lo que paso con obito

Sakura no la interrumpió en ningún momento , no hizo mas que sonreír tristemente mirando a ran hasta que la chica ya desahogada pareció exigirle algún comentario de su historia con la mirada,

Valla así que te sientes como Penélope no pues, tu historia me recuerda mucho a la de una amiga ven mañana y te la contare por que ya es de noche y creo que te buscan.

Ran giro la cabeza y vio a su pequeño guardián agotado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas pero mirándola fijamente

Ran nechan , te he estado buscado hace rato, yo te vi salir corriendo y me preocupe.

Ran que sentía como si se hubiera sacado 5 toneladas de los hombros sonrió y le dijo, **no me pasa nada conan kun sera mejor que volvamos a casa **, levanto el brazo **adios** sa………… cuando se giro no había nadie

De quien te despides ran nechan

Que raro sakura estaba ahí hace un momento, bueno no importa mañana la vere pensó ran

Como te fue con obito pregunto el chico

Valla que eres curioso conan kun , pues digamos que no tan bien como yo creia

Al chico se le ilumino la mirada así que no le habia gustado el beso después de todo shinishi aun tenia esperanzas


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 la historia

Historia de sakura 

Al otro día mientras caminaban en dirección al instituto ran se notaba mas tranquila y contenta, le hablo a conan sobre su nueva amiga, el chico endureció el semblante el, no había visto a nadie junto a ran y eso que la estuvo observando mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Al acercarse al instituto fueron interceptados por un aparentemente avergonzado Obito

Yo …… esto Ran de verdad siento mucho lo de ayer jamás debería haberte besado de esa forma , pero quiero que sepas que me atraes mucho, se que eres menor de edad y que esto no esta bien pero me siento bien con tigo, además esperare a que seas mayor y estés segura de tus sentimientos por ese amigo tuyo , la verdad es que aunque no me creas tengo que decirte que yo por ti esperaría toda la vida.

Ran estaba completamente pasmada se le estaba declarando abiertamente y le decía que esperaría por ella , no estaba acostumbrada a eso , era mas bien al revés era ella quien estaba dispuesta a declarar sus sentimientos por su "amigo " y quien esperaba, sin siquiera cual seria el resultado, pues era muy probable que el joven detective le digiera que el solo la quería como amigo, pues nunca le había demostrado otro tipo de interés,

Si la chica hubiera bajado la mirada en ese momento se abría encontrado , con un pequeño de 7 años que emanaba un aura negra, y apretaba los dientes con violencia.

Conan o mejor dicho shinishi estaba furioso, pero que se creía ese sujeto , que venia y se le declaraba de esa forma a SU ran, dios sabia que nunca había entendido tanto los sentimientos que llevaban a matar a otra persona, ese tipo no le gustaba nada, había algo en el que no era de confianza, mas allá de los celos, y casi sin pensarlo, apretó posesivamente la mano de ran.

Ese gesto devolvió a la muchacha a la tierra , y le hablo al profesor

**Obito espera, es cierto que no debiste besarme, pero tu me caes muy bien y me gustaría ser tu amiga, y de shinishi no te preocupes solo es un amigo al que extraño mucho que me gustaría ver pero nada mas**. Todo eso lo dijo con un evidente sonrojo.

Toda la furia que conan tenia se transformo al oír como ran le decía eso en una profunda pena y sus dientes se mantuvieron apretados pero esta vez para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran al suelo, no podía creer lo que oía seria posible que ran realmente se hubiera cansado de esperarlo, y lo considerara solo un amigo, y todas las veces que ran le declaro directamente su amor, sin saberlo claro, pensando que hablaba con un chico de 7 años? La voz del profesor lo saco de sus pensamientos

Me alegra que saber que te agrado ran realmente tenia miedo de que no quisieras saber nada de mi te parece que te acompañe a tu casa en la tarde?

Lo siento respondido la chica pero he quedado de verme con una amigas esta tarde y ahora tengo que irme , te puedes llevar tu a conan por favor.

Claro nos vemos otro dia entonces Ran adios

Oye pequeño tu conoces hace mucho a Ran?

Conan trago saliva, maldición estaba confundido recordaba su conversación con Hatori y ran parecía contenta con Obito , no quería volver a ser egoísta, las palabras de ran le habían dolido, decidió esperar estar cerca de Ran pero no intervenir directamente, a no ser de que fuera shinishi kudo quien , recuperara a ran

Mas o menos contesto

Es una chica increíble y muy bonita

Si lo es contesto sin pensar

Eh un chico como tu no debería pensar asi, pero en fin sabes con quien se encontrara

**Jejeje **casi se había descubierto tenia que tener mas cuidado y terminar esa conversación lo antes posible,** con una amiga que conoció ayer se llama Sakura**

La reacción del profesor lo sorprendió, abrió mucho los ojos se paralizo y un brillo de miedo cruzo su mirada y entonces lo tomo y comenzó a zamarrearlo

Te dijo su apellido conan

**No** contesto el chico asustado por esa actitud

Obito lo noto y se calmo **, lo siento mucho conan es solo que pensé que podía ser una sakura que yo conozco desde hace tiempo, pero realmente no puede ser es imposible **

Ya mas sereno agrego bueno de verdad estoy avergonzado conan pero dime ran siempre es tan confiada, porque hacerse amigos tan luego ……………………

**Como con usted dijo** el niño como si nada,

Bueno si como con migo admitió el profesor, pero esto es distinto yo nunca la lastimaría, al contrario quiero protegerla, creo que se siente muy sola sin que nadie la defienda , aunque dudo que alguien se atreva a dañarla con la fuerza que tiene, bueno no se que hago diciéndole todo esto a un mocoso como tu nos vemos en clases conan

El chico solo pensó que algo iba realmente mal con ese sujeto , quien reacciona asi frente a un simple nombre, a no ser que estuviera escondiendo algo, a lo mejor esa tal sakura era su esposa y el infeliz solo quería jugar con ran , así que la encontraba sola pues se equivocaba medio a medio ran no estaba sola, el la protegería como SIEMPRE lo había hecho, al diablo el sentimiento de egoísmo si ran pensaba que Obito no tenia que temerle a un Shinishi kudo celoso pues no lo conocía nada, aquel sujeto le gustaba cada segundo menos y lo alejaría de ran a como diera lugar.

Las clases terminaron sin contratiempos, Ran se despidió de Sonoko para ir a encontrarse con sakura, mientras que conan dudaba en seguirla o ir a casa del profesor para hablar seriamente con Ai , opto por lo segundo además al profesor lo tendría controlado con el rastreador y micrófono que había instalado en el momento que fue zamarreado

Frente al mismo árbol en que se encontraron el día anterior

Valla ran llegas temprano , como estas.

**Bien quería agradecerte mucho por escucharme ayer de seguro te di la lata pero sabes , **y ran sintio de nuevo esa confianza para desahogarse, que tenia sakura que la invitaba a confesar todo con ella , ran solía ser callada con sus sentimientos pero con su nueva amiga eso le parecía imposible, **hoy me encontré con obito en la mañana y se comporto como un caballero con migo me dijo que me esperaría que sabia que yo era menor de edad, sabes necesito mas que nunca aclarar las cosas con shinishi verlo, saber si le importo o no. Cada día tengo menos ganas de esperarlo eternamente sin tener seguridad de que es lo que el siente y obito………**

**Ran** interrumpió sakura bruscamente **recuerdas que te dije que te contaría una historia, parecida a la tuya **

Si sakura lo siento te escuchare,

Bien siéntate aquí junto a mi.

**La chica obedeció , bueno ran esta es una historia que paso hace tres años , y la protagonista era mi mejor amiga** ran nunca se había sentido asi ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y su papa le contaba cuentos, pero la voz de sakura parecía transportarla a la historia misma era como si ella estuviera viendo y viviendo lo que le contaban, le pareció muy extraño pero la vos de sakura le obligaba a no pensar en nada mas que no fuera el relato que prosiguió.

Me amiga se llamaba Ino y al igual que tu tenia a un gran amigo de la infancia llamado shika, ran veía a los personajes pero se le presentaban como sombras no podía distinguirlos bien era, como fantasmas pero eso extrañamente no la asusto,

shika tenia espíritu aventurero , quería ser arqueólogo, creo un club de busca tesoros en el instituto durante el ultimo año y era bueno el mejor, siempre lo estaban llamando a distintas partes por excavaciones, durante la fiaste de fin del instituto por fin se le declaro a Ino ella fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo y así fue como arrendaron un departamento y comenzaron a vivir juntos, mientras reunían la plata suficiente para casarse , hasta que un dia, a Shika lo contactaron para una expedición arqueológica importantísima, a la que iría con su club del instituto, seria en Egipto y si conseguían encontrar esas ruinas tendría suficiente dinero como para por fin casarse con Ino, el único problema era que el viaje no tenia fecha de vuelta estarían lejos hasta encontrar, lo que buscaban o hasta convérsense de que esas ruinas nunca existieron y con lo cabezota que era Shica podían pasar años antes que eso pasara, ino entristeció mucho, pues ella tenia que quedarse estudiando y trabajando , pero aun así decidió esperarlo todo lo que fuera necesario, confiaba tanto en shika que sabia que volvería junto a ella , además estarían en contacto mediante correos.

Fue asi que la expedición partió rumbo a Egipto, dejando a ino sola pero esperanzada, pasaron los meses e ino siempre todas las semanas recibía correos de shika contándole, que estaban muy cerca que tuviera un poco mas de paciencia y que las cosas con sus compañeros estaban difíciles pues vivir tanto tiempo con muchas personas era difícil, y que por eso quería volver, Ino lo alentaba diciéndole que se calmara, que no renunciara, que ella lo esperaría, paso un año los correos se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes, pues cada cvez se adentraban mas en el desierto en donde era imposible conectarse o tener señal para mandar un mail, ino se empezó a resentir al no recibir noticias, empezó a dudar de su amor por shika y de que shika la amara, pero siempre cuando estaba en las peores crisis shika, como leyéndole el pensamiento se lograba comunicar, y por un par de horas eran felices , y cuando se despedían sentían que su amor era mas fuerte pues pese a la distancia y al poco contacto, ella seguía esperando y el seguía prometiendo volver 

Hasta que un día recibió una carta certificada desde Egipto al abrirla encontró un medallón precioso de oro con un perro con cuerpo humano en el, Ino conocía ese ser mitológico egipcio porque era el mismo que shika y todo su grupo se habían tatuado antes de irse , y un papel escrito apresuradamente con la letra de shika que le decía "guarda el medallón yo espero volver pronto" , Ino en lugar de alegrarse se entristeció inexplicablemente, sintió que ese medallón era la despedida de Shika, y lloro durante toda la noche , aquel sentimiento de soledad y abandono no la abandono aunque pasaron los días y ya no tenia ni una noticia de su novio.

Después de una semana cuando estaba descansando en casa alguien golpeo y ese mal presentimiento volvió a apoderase de ella aun así abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los compañeros de Shika mirándola tristemente, le explicaron que shika simplemente había desaparecido que lo buscaron por todas partes y que era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, incluso le dijeron que se le había visto muy cerca de una de las chicas que dirigía la expedición . Ino estaba atónita simplemente no podía creer lo que le decían le informaron además que las ruinas que estaban buscando no existían y que después de enterarse de eso shika se esfumo, lo buscaron por todos lados pero sin resultados.

Cuando el grupo se fue Ino lloro hasta quedarse seca se sentía estupida y traicionada tanto tiempo perdido, la promesa de su amor rota sin explicación se enfureció y decidió que ya no lo esperaría mas . 

Para ran fue como salir de un trance cuando sakura dejo de hablar podía comprender exactamente como se sentía Ino , la sensación de tropical land fue la misma que ya nunca mas vería a shinishi y cuando pudo hablar dijo

Pues si que se parece a mi historia se exactamente como se sintió tu amiga Sakura gracias por contarme esto me ha ayudo a tomar una decisión

La historia no ha terminado ran pero es muy tarde para seguir te parece si quedamos mañana, y lo único que te puedo decir es que no hagas nada hasta que no escuches el fin de acuerdo?

Ran asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a su casa, pensando en la historia recién contada.

Mientras tanto en la casa del profesor Aggasa

Kudo ya te he dicho que no puedo entregarte otro prototipo de antídoto podrías morir

NO ME IMPORTA AI SIENTO QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO A RAN CERES QUE QUIERO VIVIR SIN ELLA.

La chica endureció la mirada, **la única forma de que pueda hacer un antídoto definitivo es teniendo el veneno original ya lo sabes**

Bien dijo el chico entonces las cosas cambiaran ya me arte de estar escondido y esperar que las cosas pasen , hablare con el FBI es hora de arrinconarlos y pasar a la acción , no me quedare de brazos cruzados que eso te quede claro shino miyano

El joven detective salio dando un portazo, sabia que había sido duro con ai pero ella tenia que entender que la situación era insostenible

Cuando se acerco a la agencia vio a ran hablando por teléfono

Conan hola preparare la cena de inmediato se me hizo u poco tarde con sakura espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Obito a cenar con nosotros, mi papa fue a jugar con sus amigos.

El muchacho iba a protestar pero luego pensó que a los enemigos era mejor tenerlos cerca

Mientras esperaban a su invitado ran le contó la historia de sakura a conan el que se mostró muy interesado en los detalles después de todo el no olvidaba la reacción de Obito

Cuando el profesor llego le trajo flores a ran ella se mostró demasiado complacida comieron en silencia hasta que ran comento

Egipto debe ser precioso me gustaría conocerlo

Obito boto el baso que estaba tomando al suelo y retrocedió parecía sorprendido y asustado

Ente la mirada del chico y la muchacha se obligo a hablar, **de donde sacas eso yo no he estado nunca ahí pero supongo que hay lugares mejores para conocer**

Ran quería contestarle pero conan la interrumpió

Ran nechan deberías ir a buscar algo para limpiar no?

Si conan tienes razón y salio rápidamente

No sabia porque pero no quería que ran le entregara mas información a Obito primero sakura y luego esto , era extraño pero solo eran suposiciones no tenia nada claro, podía ser que se estuviera dejando llevar por los celos todo eso lo pensaba mientras miraba como obito recogía los trozos del baso con la mano , cuando la manga se le subió y dejo ver en su brazo un tatuaje, el resto de la cena estuvo en tranquilidad con conan alerta a la conversación para cambiarla cada vez que le parecía que ran podía hablar de Sakura y la historia.

Cuando despidieron a obito conan tenia una certeza, que el profesor mentía y que era peligroso, incluso la vida de ran estaba en peligro, ahora sabia que no era un problema de celos , ese tatuaje de hombre con cabeza de perro se lo confirmaba, acaso Sakura también era peligrosa

Este capitulo me a quedado un poco largo y muchas gracias como siempre a Sayuri Nara

Y a Angels and Vampires


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 el fin de la historia

Ese viernes estaba todo normal en la agencia del detective Kogoro salvo que no tenían clases y que ran había quedado de ir a ver temprano a Sakura para conocer el fin de la historia

Oye ran nechan crees que hoy pueda ir con tigo a conocer a Sakura y escuchar la historia.

Ran pareció dudar un poco pero no podía ir contra esa mirada del chico

Esa bien conan kun iremos juntos, oye también iremos con Obito para que la conozca que te parece? Además quede de encontrarme con el temprano y lo había olvidado

Al muchacho eso le dio mala espina pero por otro lado pensó que tal vez no seria tan malo que esos dos se encontraran y asi poder evaluar las reacciones después de todo a el nadie lo engañaba

Cuando salieron Obito ya los estaba esperando en la esquina

Oye ran muchas gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa

De nada obito , tu compañía me agrada mucho de verdad

Obito alentado por estas palabras le tomo de la mano, para ran fue como una descarga eléctrica pero no agradable con solo sentir el roce pensó inmediatamente en shinishi, y la aparto con brusquedad, pero que le pasaba se había prometido no esperar mas a ese estupido, tenia enfrente a un bombón con pies que le había prometido esperarla, porque ahora pensaba en el detective, una de las cosas que le agradaban de obito era que con el no pensaba en kudo entonces porque ahora lo recordaba.

Obito se dio cuenta de lo turbada que estaba ran pero equivoco la interpretación y sonrió altaneramente

Bien te parece que demos un paseo ran

Ah- eh claro obito, sabes me gustaría presentarte a una amiga que me esta contando una historia muy bonita sobre una …………………………………………………….

**Ran creo que se nos hace tarde **dijo el chico , no quería que ran pusiera en alerta a Obito de adonde irían

El chico también viene ran?

Si espero que no sea un problema para ti Obito, por alguna razón ran percibía que a conan no le caía bien el profesor, estaba siempre observándolo como esperando encontrar algo que lo delatara, pero de que?

Asi fueron hablando de temas sin importancia hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontrarían con Sakura , pero no había nadie estaba completamente desierto esperaron hasta que ha obito le sono el celular se alejo para contestar y cuando volvió anuncio que tenia un problema que tal vez la próxima vez conocería a esa chica

Conan gruño estaba seguro que cualquier problema era inventado para no encontrarse con sakura a lo mejor ella misma le había llamado y entonces sonó su propio movil

Alo kudo

Reconoció la voz en seguida, **Hatori que pasa.**

A mi nada amigo pero pensé que querías acelerar las cosas los del FBI tienen algunas pistas de lugares en donde esos malditos pudieran estar escondidos, pero si no quieres venir y le tomaste cariño a ser de 7 años pues……………………………….

CALLATE IDIOTA maldijo **interiormente y luego se calmo después de todo Obito no estaba cerca ,** voy para allá enseguida y colgó

**Eh eto ran nechan**, ran se volvió y le llamo la atención al ver apenado al chico, **tu amiga se a tardado mucho y yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas me tengo que ir**

Ran no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura y gratitud por el chico, se estaba disculpando por dejarla sola y de pronto otra vez lo vio como shinishi con las manos en la cabeza y juntas pidiendo perdón por llegar dos horas tarde, sacudió la cabeza para responderle

No te preocupes conan kun yo esperare un rato mas , espero que no le aya pasado nada

Conan sonrió y se fue rápidamente de ahí apenas había perdido de vista al chico ran voltio y …….

Ha ah sakura, me asustaste no te sentí llegar, pareces un fantasma dijo con evidente susto en su voz

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa picara

Tu tampoco crees en los fantasmas, verdad sakura? igual que shinishi y mi padre dicen que son tonterías tu y que es vergonzoso que alguien tan grande como yo les tenga miedo piensas igual que ellos verdad

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada pero de pronto su mirada se torno mas seria y preocupada **lo siento ran no quise reírme de ti** y luego la tristeza se apodero de su voz **pero no deberías temerle a los fantasmas, los vivos son los que realmente pueden hacer mucho daño ran**

Escucha ran tengo que terminar de contarte la historia hoy, tienes que saber y entender que es lo que paso con Ino para que estés preparada de acuerdo?

Ran no entendió la prisa que de repente mostraba ni que quería decir con eso de estar preparada, sakura pero no contradijo y siguiendo el mismo ritual del dia anterior se sentó junto a ella, y de la misma forma apenas Sakura empezó a hablar se sintió transportada al relato

Bien como te dije Ino estaba muy mal se sentía enojada con ella misma por el tiempo que ella consideraba perdido.

Uno de los amigos de Shika la empezó a frecuentar pues decía que no le gustaba verla sola y que debía seguir con su vida, comenzaron a formar una linda amistad que poco a poco se transformo en algo mas Ino se sentía bien a su lado y lograba olvidar a shika cuando estaba con su nuevo amigo pero su corazon se negaba a olvidar por completo a su verdadero amor, esto la enfurecía por que si shika había logrado olvidarla ella no podía hacerlo? . Hasta que se cumplió un año desde que el equipo había vuelto y no habían noticias de su antiguo novio, decidió ignorar a sus sentimientos que le pedían a gritos esperarlo , empezó una relación formal con su amigo y este se mudo a vivir con Ino .

Al principio las cosas fueron bien Ino se decía todos los dias que había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar pero una molesta voz la contradecía haciéndole ver que solo se auto engañaba, pues no era feliz una tarde después de estar conviviendo con el sujeto lo encontró registrando todo el departamento desesperado.

Sakura lo siento disculpa por interrumpirte pero no me has dicho el nombre del nuevo novio de Ino

Sakura la observo con la mirada perdida antes de contestarle, lo se Ran eso me demuestra que estas atenta , pero no te lo diré tendrás que perdonarme se que no lo entiendes pero , no puedo, espero que después lo comprendas solo, nombrar a ese tipo me causa dolor murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos

Esta bien sakura ran estaba confundida y apenada por ver tan triste a su amiga y confiaba en ella mucho tal ves demasiado considerando el poco tiempo que se conocían pero si sakura le decía que no podía darle el nombre estaba bien **sigue entonces que paso**

Bueno obviamente Ino pidió explicaciones y entonces el se abalanzo contra ella y le grito 

YA HE PERDIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO CON TIGO Y TODO POR CULPA DEL IDIOTA DE SHIKA, SE QUE EL TE ENVIO ALGO DESDE EGIPTO DONDE ESTA,

Ino supo de inmediato que se refería al medallón que le había mandado shika pero no entendía que le pasaba a la persona con la que había rehecho su vida si tanto lo quería porque no se lo había pedido antes.

No se a que te refieres , cariño contesto, y entonces se vio tirada en el suelo ese infeliz la habia golpeado y la apuntaba con una pistola , lo que escucho de la boca de ese hombre la dejo sin respiración y con el alma totalmente destruida 

Escúchame idiota no te hagas la tonta con migo ya acabe con shika, lo mate con mis propias manos, pero el ya desconfiaba de mi y te envió el mapa de la ciudad que buscábamos dentro de un medallón , que este muerto es solo su culpa porque el quería entregarle el tesoro de la ciudad al museo , y no acepto la oferta que le hice de repartirlo 

Ino estaba en completo shok es que acaso ese tipo le estaba diciendo que shika estaba muerto , eso no podía ser y ella odiándolo por no volver había sido tan estupida que había dudado del amor que shika le tenia, lo que le estaba pasando se lo merecía por tonta su único consuelo era que ese monstruo la mataría y entonces ella podría estar de nuevo con su verdadero amor, porque ella jamás le diría en donde estaba el medallón no traicionaría a shika de nuevo.

JAMAS TE DIRE DONDE ESTA EL MEDALLON ERES UNA BESTIA , DONDE ESTA EL CUERPO DE SHIKA le grito dejando escapar toda su frustración y desesperación 

De verdad crees que te lo diré, pues que sepas que nunca lo encontraran nunca me delatare, veo que tratar de razonar con tigo a sido una perdida de tiempo

Lo ultimo que sakura vio fue la arrogante sonrisa de ese monstruo para después caer con un balazo en el pecho, lo ultimo que dijo fue, shika, ya voy .

Al otro dia encontraron su cuerpo sin vida , y al novio de la chica completamente destrozado, el desorden en su departamento y el hecho de que el sujeto pasara con éxito todos los peritajes de la policía hicieron que el caso fuera catalogado como una lamentable muerte en un robo el cuerpo de Ino fue enterrado al otro dia. 

Ran estaba llorando descontroladamente, casi pudo sentir el balazo como si se lo hubieran dado a ella , Sakura le limpio algunas lagrimas y dijo

Se Ran es una historia muy triste, hay un sujeto que mato a dos personas y sigue libre, pero lo mas penoso de esto es que además separo dos almas, al no estar enterrado el cuerpo de shika, las almas están en lugares diferentes por lo tanto siguen separados y Ino después de muerta sigue esperando a shika 

Cuando ran por fin pudo calmarse consiguió preguntar

Pero tu Sakura porque no dijiste nada si sabias todo esto?.

La policía no encontró pruebas Ran

La respuesta había sido una evasiva que hasta un niño de tres años hubiera detectado, pero ran estaba tan conmocionada que no lo noto

Yo no dejare que esto se quede así Sakura le pediré a mi papa y ala policía que reabran el caso , llamare a shinishi el podrá resolverlo estoy segura conseguiré que arresten a ese sujeto y que confiese donde esta el cuerpo de shika

Ran es peligroso ten, cuidado

No te preocupes Sakura entiendo que tu no hayas insistido porque al ser la mejor amiga de Ino el tipo podría ir tras de ti y hacerte daño no? Pero a mi no me conoce así que no hay peligro me voy hablare de inmediato con mi padre te diré cuando aya novedades

Sakura se quedo observando como ran se alejaba y sonrió, **hay ran dijo shinishi kudo es realmente tu complemento eh? El pone lo racional y tu lo emotivo el habría preguntado lo correcto y me abría puesto en un buen apuro , igual que dos personas que yo conozco.**

Mientras ran corría hacia la agencia . En la mansión kudo la mañana había sido bastante provechosa habían logrado descifrar donde se encontraba el cuartel central de la organización de los hombres de negro y el plan para entrar estaba bastante avanzado, fijaron la fecha para la noche del Domingo pues no querían que nada fallara cuando los últimos detalles estuvieron listos hatori y kudo se alejaron para poder hablar tranquilamente

Kudo sabes que yo te apoyo pero esto me parece un poco apresurado te testas jugando al todo por el todo

Y crees que no lo se Heiji pero no puedo esperar mas quiero estar con ran y poder protegerla como Shinishi Kudo esto ya es insostenible, eso me recuerda ya es tarde y tengo que ir a hablar con ella

Que piensas hacer kudo?

Ella tiene derecho a saberlo Heiji tiene que saber que he estado a su lado todo el tiempo y que si esto falla ya no tiene que esperarme mas, pues jamás podría aceptar que ella renunciara a su vida por estar con un niño

Heiji entendía como se sentía su amigo por lo tanto solo le dedico una sonrisa de aliento y lo acompaño hasta la puerta

Mientras se asqueaba a la agencia sus pies se hacían de plomo y cuando entro se encontró con una discusión entre padre e hija

QUE NO RAN pero ati que bicho te pico no hare esoo por un capricho eso se llama abuso de autoridad

QUE NO ES UN CAPRICHO hay un asesino suelto , por favor papa te promete que será lo único que te pida si?

Kogoro Mouri agotado marco el numero de la comisaría

Alo oficial takagui disculpe que lo moleste pero quería pedirle un favor podría traerme mañana el expediente de un asesinato ocurrido hace tres años de una joven llamada Ino si, gracias , lo espero Adiós

**Bien** dijo mirando con enojo a su hija **te traerán el expediente mañana , espero que no molestes mas con esta tontera y ahora me voy a jugar con mis amigos no creo que vuelva adios **

El muchacho se acerco con precaución Ran nechan que paso?

Conan kun Sakura termino de contarme la historia y fue terrible escucha , el chico pudo toda su atenciaon y cada vez se preocupaba mas, Obito era mas peligroso de lo que el creía y Sakura estaba implicada.

Que opinas pregunto cuando termino de hablar

Pues ran creo que debes alejarte de sakura

Porque Conan es cierto ella no busco al asesino pero tenia miedo, eso no la hace mala persona sabes

Ran como crees que Sakura supo que paso todo lo que paso eh?

Ran sintió un escalofrió recorrerle los hasta pies es cierto ella no le había preguntado como sabia eso si no como se había enterado y ahora que lo pensaba su amiga la había evadido descaradamente

Valla conan tienes razón, diablos le iba a mandar un mail a shinishi para que el se enterara y me ayudará pero de seguro me reta por ser tonta y no preguntarle algo tan importante.

No es necesario que le mandes un correo Ran

Que acaso volvió la ilusión brillo en los ojos de ran como hace siglos que el chico no veía, y sintió que una piedra le caía en el estomago, voy de inmediato a su casa

Nunca se fue ran

La chica se giro al oír esa voz, la reconocerían así pasaran siglos y lo que vio le provoco un fuerte mareo, conan estaba hablando por su corbatín con la voz de shinishi y tenia los lentes en sus manos eso no podía ser


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 verdad y perdon

Ran siéntate y escúchame por favor lo puedo explicar

La chica tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al piso, esto no podía ser no entendía nada

Conan que diablos estas diciendo?

Conan no existe ran lo invente después de nuestro paseo a tropical Land , recuerdas cuando fui tras esos hombres de negro pues lo que paso fue ……………………………………….

Y así el muchacho le contó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, ran simplemente lo escuchaba, y lloraba, en un momento del relato, el chico se percato que ran ya no lloraba pero su mirada estaba perdida cuando por fin termino de hablar se preparo para resivir la pero paliza de su vida, pero ran seguía sin habla ni reacción con la vista abajo, shinishi comenzó a preocuparse

Ran dime algo¡

Porque shinishi , como fuiste capaz de mentirme así yo sufría porque tu estabas lejos, pero eso no tengo que decírtelo verdad, tu lo sabes porque me viste todo el tiempo, yo me desahogaba con tigo y tu …………………….. dios soy una estupida todas las veces que sospeche me acerque tanto a la verdad, pero tu la ocultaste di mi.

La voz de ran era un susurro la tristeza no le permitía ni siquiera levantar la vista para mirar a su amigo

Fue para protegerte ran si ellos sabían que yo estaba vivo y en contacto con tigo te abrían utilizado ran y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara ran, ya te lo dije una vez,, y esperaba poder decírtelo de nuevo con mi propia voz , eres lo mas importante para mi ran yo t……….

No , NO la chica agitaba su cabeza de un lado para otro desesperada, ni se te ocurra seguir mintiendo por favor no, juegues con migo mas de lo que ya lo has hecho

**Que?¡ ran ,** el muchacho trato de aproximarse a ella y tocarla pero ella se aparto bruscamente**, jamás jugué con tigo , nunca ,yo también sufría o crees que he estado divirtiéndome todo este tiempo, pero eso se acabo como ya te dije este domingo atacaremos y recuperaremos el veneno, volveré podremos tener el antidoto y ya podré estar junto a ti como shinishi **

ESO NO PASARA ME OYES SHINISHI KUDO, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas , no puedo perdonarte , me duele el alma y es por culpa tuya espero este s satisfecho ahora vete ya.

El chico se estaba desesperando le dolía a el también ver a rana si sufriendo tanto y que la chica no aceptara su consuelo, lo destruía

Bien ran me iré ahora pero espero volver como shinishi para que podamos hablar tranquilamente la chica seguía con la vista abajo y no dijo nada

Lo ultimo que shinshi le dijo fue , ran he decidido atacar a la organización ahora fue porque sentí que te alejabas de mi , que ya no podía protegerte como conan, del peligro que estabas corriendo por eso me atrevo a pedirte un favor, no te acerques a obito, es peligroso te lo explicare el ………………………………………..

Shinshi se callo al ver a ran pararse violentamente y por fin mirarlo a los ojos, pero hubiera preferido que eso no pasara nunca, rabia confusión pena, desilusión pudo apreciar todos esos sentimientos en el interior de su amiga y la garganta se le apretó

**Que me aleje de Obito?, ya comprendo kudo**, la voz era áspera, **dime gran detective tienes idea de cómo me siento**, la muchacha se acerco a l chico que instintivamente retrocedió no sabia que era lo que ran había comprendido pero al parecer no era bueno para el, de pronto se encontraba siendo sostenido con una mano por ran quien lo elevo hasta la altura de su rostro

Te dire como me siento maldición, la persona que yo amaba me estuvo mintiendo descaradamente, cuando por fin se digna a contarme la verdad no es porque este arrepentido no , es porque esta celoso que te quede claro algo kudo ahora no puedo ni siquiera mirarte sin sentirme estupida, sin que me de asco haber perdido mi tiempo con tigo, aun siendo solo amigos, no tolero tenerte cerca TE ODIO VETE.

Y Ran arrojo al pequeño con fuerza contra el suelo, shinshi estaba impactado por todo lo que ran le dijo, y sentía que si bien nunca espero que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, las palabras de la chica lo hirieron porque las encontraba injustas, todo lo hizo pensando en su protección, ella lo conocía sabia que jamás le haría daño y ahora lo odiaba, es por eso que cuando se sintio arrojado contra el suelo lo único que hizo fue reprimir un gemido de dolor, al intentar incorporarse se sintió tomado nuevamente por el cuello y lanzado esta vez contra la muralla miro a ran y sus ojos ahora solo mostraban ira no pudo contener el llanto que no era producido por los golpes sino porque estaba desvastado , el hubiera dado su vida por ran y ella lo despreciaba sentía como su corazón le dolía, se preparo para un nuevo golpe serrando los ojos por los cuales resbalaban lagrimas

Ver eso para ran fue recibir un balde de agua fría que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad por dios que había hecho, shinishi era orgulloso eso lo sabia de sobra y ahora estaba ahí llorando y dejándose golpear por ella, se paralizo.

El muchacho la miro y a pesar de todo le pareció ver una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento en la cara de la chica y supo que era momento de salir de ahí, se fue y solo cuando se acercaba a su casa sintió que el hombro le dolía, cuando entro dio gracias porque todos estuvieran dormidos, mientras se ponía el pijama noto que lo tenia hinchado, finalmente se durmió agotado y adolorido pero no físicamente.

Mientras ran se echaba a su cama a llorar , como era posible tantas mentiras, estaba completamente confusa y enojada pero con ella misma por haber dañado de esa forma a shinishi no pudo controlarse, pero si el se lo merecía porque se sentía tan culpable, y de pronto recordó una parte de la historia de Sakura

ella odiándolo por no volver había sido tan estupida que había dudado del amor que shika

si ran ella había sentido que shinishi solo jugo con ella , pero tal vez estaba equivocada tal vez el chico no le había dicho la verdad por una razón, quería protegerte resonó en su cabeza, maldición ella debería estar enojada con el no sentirse culpable, y finalmente supo que no podía ser como Ino no se engañaría y seguiría esperando al chico después de todo el le había dicho que regresaría como shinishi para hablar con calma las cosas pues esperaría entonces , pero no pudo seguir pensando pues el sueño la venció

Pese a lo poco que había dormido ran despertó temprano al otro dia y se encontró con su padre mirando a su querida Yoko

Buenos dias papa preparare el desayuno de inmediato

Mientras estaban en eso , sonó el timbre su padre fue a abrir escucho que hablaban de algo y luego se despedía , no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo

A eres tu Obito pasa ran esta en la cocina.

La muchacha se sintió confundida, recordaba que shinshi le había dicho que se alejara de Obito que era peligroso, por otro lado se habia prometido la noche anterior que no se auto engañaría por lo tanto tenia que hablar con Obito, el chico se había portado bien con ella tenia que decirle que su amigo había vuelto y que ella amaba a shinshi , que quería estar con el.

Salio a recibirlo y se sentaron a tomar desayuno, ella le informo a su padre que conan había vuelto con sus padres, Kogoro se entristeció le había agarrado cariño al mocoso además era su amuleto de la buena suerte le habría gustado despedirse

Hija yo me ire a dormir una siesta antes que se me olvide takagui trajo el informe de la muerte de esa chica ino esta ahí sobre la mesa.

Obito endureció su mirada y se tenso pero eso no lo noto nadie.

Ran tardo un poco en comprender pues con tantas cosas que habían pasado se le había olvidado por completo que le había dicho a Sakura que le ayudaría

Ok papa recogeré la mesa y lo veré, le retiro su plato a Obito quien apenas se vio solo se acerco al escritorio a mirar la carpeta , solo le basto la primera hoja.

Cuando ran volvió fijo su mirada en ella.

Te ves cansada ran vamos a dar un paseo y no acepto un no por respuesta

La chica pensó que tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar con claridad, y que le haría bien despejarse antes de mirar la carpeta.

**Si vamos Obito en realidad hay una cosa que quiero hablar con tigo** y asi salieron del departamento.

En la casa de Shinishi, estaban preparando los últimos detalles para sorprender a la Organización cuando apareció el pequeño conan, con solo mirarle la cara todos entendieron que seria mejor no preguntarle como le fue con mouri. Y lo pusieron al día de los últimos detalles.

Shinishi no podía concentrarse, le dolía el hombro pero además tenia un mal presentimiento, algo le molestaba y estaba seguro que tenia que ver con ran, no quería arriesgase a buscarla siendo conan aun y que ella volviera a reaccionar de mala manera, además para que negarlo, estaba molesto con ella las palabras de ella le dolían mas en su corazón que cualquier golpe, Pero cuando le tuvieron que repetir por décima cuarta vez por donde entrarían hatori hablo

Basta Kudo, si quieres saber como esta mouri ve a verla de una vez o llámala por teléfono

Valla has mejorado como detective amigo, pero si la llamo no me contestara .

Sin embargo el sabia que Heiji tenia razón tenia que saber como estaba solo saber que estaba bien para estar tranquilo

Tan mal estuvo eh? Pues la llamo yo con lo distraído que estas arruinaras todo

No Heiji esta bien iré a su casa para ver como esta y luego vuelvo

Shinichi nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver al detective durmiente cuando este le abrió la puerta era perfecto solo tenia que preguntarle y salir de ahí

Mocoso tu no te habías ido con tus padres

**Si pero queria despedirme de ti tio kogoro**, respondió con su mejor cara de inocencia, te extrañare

Yo también ya no tendré a nadie metiéndose en mis casos

Conan pensó ni resolviéndolos por ti tampoco sonrió y pregunto **y ran nechan?**

Salio con ese tal Obito

Conan sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies pero en que pensaba ran , claro seguramente lo había hecho para dejarle claro que ella hacia lo que quería y con quien quería, era tonta el la protegía y ella se exponía solo para fastidiarlo, se sintió furioso, bien que hiciera lo que se viniera en gana a el ya no le importaba , se había tragado su orgullo dejándose golpear e insultar para esto, se iba a retirar cuando la voz de kogoro llego a sus oídos.

Valla que descuidada dejo el informe de la policía por la muerte de esa tal ino aquí en cima

Tio kogoro, Obito vio ese informe?

El chico rogaba suplicaba, internamente que la respuesta fuera negativa pues toda la rabia que sentía contra ran se había esfumado, nada mas al sospechar que podía estar en peligro,

Pues creo que si de hacho estaba aquí cuando yo se lo pase a ran después ella se fue a la cocina a limpiar las cosas y después …………………

Se callo al darse cuenta que hablaba solo el chico ya no estaba ahí, **bah ese chico siempre a sido raro me iré a seguir durmiendo**

Mierda, mierda corría a todo lo que daban sus pies ran estaba en un gran peligro tenia que encontrarlos, afortunadamente había puesto ese localizador a obito y la señal no estaba demasiado lejos solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Ran se sentía inquieta , Obito no había hecho mas que pregúntale por la historia de ino, ella quería hablar de otra cosa con el, cuando por fin llegaron a una casa que estaba siendo registrada por dos sujetos.

**Obito que?** No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta cuando se sintió derribada por un fuerte golpe en la cara

Esperen afuera que nadie venga

Ran estaba perpleja pero miraba desafiante a Obito exigiendo una explicación

Es una lastima ran me abria gustado que esto no pasara pero es tu culpa tenias que meterte donde no te llaman verdad?

**Que es lo que dices?** intento golpearlo pero el la esquivo con facilidad y la volvió a empujar al suelo

No se como te enteraste de esta historia y no me importa

Ya te dije que saku………

DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

Ran volvió a la carga , pero era inútil Obito tenia mas fuerza y lo único que consiguió antes de verse en el suelo de nuevo fue rasgarle la manga de la camisa y vio un tatuaje que se le hizo familiar

Porque haces esto Obito donde estamos?

Ya te dije que era tu culpa cuando te conocí , te encontré muy bonita, y solo quería divertirme con tigo si hubiera sabido que eras tan intrusa te habría dejado en paz. Y estamos en la casa de soltera de Ino , estoy segura que la muy estupida se mando a ella misma el medallón para tenerlo en un lugar seguro, pero lejos de ella para que no le recordara a shika.

Ran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pues había por fin comprendido, Obito era el asesino el había matado a shika y a Ino, ese tatuaje en el brazo era el del grupo de arqueología, y sakura entonces era su cómplice , no podía creerlo, no era posible porque entonces porque le contaría toda la historia, hasta le había dado pistas que ella no había visto pero, conan si, conan, sus ojos de le humedecieron, shinshi lo sabia , se lo había advertido y ella pensó que eran celos, la había intentado proteger hasta el fin y ella lo había tratado de esa forma, se sentía tan tonta el muchacho había acertado en todo otra vez.

Pero no se rendiría el había vuelto a buscarla como se lo prometió y estarían juntos ella le pediría perdón , y serian felices como ino y Shika no pudieron serlo por culpa del monstruo que tenia enfrente.

Retrocedió para tomar impulso cuando se vio apuntada con un arma

Bien ya no tengo ganas de seguir jugando con tigo ran adios

Shinishi perdóname , fue lo ultimo que pensó

PUM

Ran abrió los ojos al sentir que el impacto no llego se encontró con Conan jadeando en el suelo , aparentemente el chico logro noquear a los amigos de Obito y había desviado la mano del tipo con un palotazo de fútbol. Pero se desequilibro en el aire y callo sobre su hombro lastimado y ahora se lo sobaba.

MALDITO MOCOSO TE MATARE TAMBIEN

Y obito volvió a hacer puntería sobre ran, conan inmediatamente se coloco delante ofreciéndose como escudo humano

Ran se sintió miserable después de todo lo que ella le había dicho y hacho ese chico el la protegía con su propia vida como SIEMPRE lo hacia

No lo hagas Obito dijo el chico, antes de derrotar a tus amigos llame a la policía están por llegar, además un grupo de ellos se encuentra en este minuto en el museo revisando el sarcófago que tu grupo se trajo de eguito y donde esta el cuerpo de shika o me equivoco?

Ran no entendía como había sido tan siega esa sonrisa de superioridad y picardía, esa manera en que se le iluminaba la cara cuando resolvía un caso, era shinishi

Si obito prosiguió cuando ran me contó la historia investigue que cuando volvieron internaron un sarcófago, además de ese tatuaje y al miedo que te dio cuando ran menciono Egipto y yo ha sakura, pero eso no lo entiendo del todo no había ninguna sakura en la expedición , que papel juega ella en esto?

Obito solo atino a reír como psicópata, al parecer saberse perdido lo había enloquecido pero entonces hablo.

No se quien sea niño pero es IMPOSIBLE que cualquiera de ustedes conozcan a Sakura o tenga algo que ver con esto porque ella…………………………..

La sirenas de policías le anuncio que su fin estaba cerca, pero no seria tan fácil acabar con el, se abalanzo sobre el chico apartándolo de ran con una patada directo en el hombro, el muchacho esta vez no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ran se percato de esto y se enfureció como nunca antes lo había estado y con un golpe de puños le quito el arma a Obito, quien maldijo haber olvidado que ran sabia karate, intento recomponerse pero se vio golpeado sin piedad por la chica que no pensaba perder la ventaja que le había dado la distracción de Obito.

Lo próximo que sintió conan fue unas gotitas de agua cayendo sobre su cara, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse en una ambulancia fuera de la casa de Ino , le habían puesto un calmante así que el brazo no le dolía vio a la persona que en ese minuto lo estaba vendado y se sorprendió al ver que era ella quien lloraba

**Ran** murmuro

La chica dejo de vendarlo al escuchar su voz, lo miro con los ojos anegados en lagrimas

Perdón shinishi, por favor perdóname, fui una estupida, debí hacerte caso no debí golpearte, yo debí escucharte no te odio jamás podría hacerlo, me muero si te alejas de nuevo de mi, aunque entiendo si me detestas, haré lo que sea para que me perdones , solo te pido que me dejes seguir siendo tu amiga.

El chico no pudo evitar enternecerse al verla tan angustiada quería abrazarla y calmarla, pero no podía mover el brazo y recordó porque era que lo tenia lastimado en primer lugar.

**No** dijo secamente

Ran sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, **no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? **pregunto con temor

El chico no respondió solo la miro fijamente ella trago seco se aparto un poco del chico ella era tanto o mas orgullosa que shinishi y ella sabia que para el chico dejarse golpear había sido tragarse su orgullo era su turno.

Antes de que sus piernas rodillas llegaran al suelo una mano la detuvo

Que crees que haces ran

Shinishi yo no puedo vivir sin ti te amo fui una tonta deja que me disculpe con tigo

**No ran** , la intención del chico había sido una pequeña revancha no que ran se humillara **escucha soy yo quien debe pedirte perdon otra vez yo no quiero ser tu amigo porque yo te amo**.

Y entonces el muchacho vio su recompensa por sincerarse finalmente, esa sonrisa hermosa que tanto había añorado, esos ojos brillaban por fin como antes de tropical land, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacían se besaron tiernamente, demostrándose todo su sentimiento, cuando la cosa se les fue de las manos y el beso se estaba tornando apasionado, la chica se separo, ambos estaban rojos

yo lo siento shinshi pero tu eres……

conan lo se ran no te preocupes y ahora termina de vendarme para que vallamos a comer a algún lugar hay mucho que tenemos que hablar

la chica siguió con su trabajo sin protestar después de todo también tenia hambre no había comido nada y ya eran las tres de la tarde


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 sakura no puede ser

Una vez que ran termino de vendar a Conan y de asegurarse que no tenia nada mas grave , salieron pese a que ambos tenían mucho que decirse caminaron en silencio, disfrutando la compañía mutuamente, la chica se sentía tranquila segura, después de todo por fin estaba con Shinishi Kudo, su gran amor, por su parte el detective, no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba por un momento temió que ran realmente jamás pudiera perdonarlo y esa sensación fue peor que , toda la pesadilla que había, vivido hasta ahora.

De pronto el chico levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que estaban afuera de aquel retoran de Beika, tomo la mano de ran y entraron, ocupando la misma mesa que la vez en que , el no alcanzo a decirle lo que sentía.

Ran recuerdo cuando te traje aquí debería haberte dicho entonces que te amaba y en lugar de eso solo pude, pedirte que me esperaras y te prometí volver, te agradezco la paciencia que has tenido de verdad a partir de mañana haré que no te arrepientas.

Ran que nunca había escuchado hablar a shinishi de forma tan sincera, estaba emocionada hasta las lagrimas, eres un tonto detective, pero te quiero a pesar de todo. Estoy segura que desde mañana podremos ser felices.

Después de dicho esto ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente, y shinshi buscando cambiar de tema le comenzó a preguntar por Sakura

Ran se turbo pues pensaba que esa persona que le había dado tanta confianza, realmente no era mas que una cómplice.

Shinishi pareció leerle los pensamientos pues le dijo

No creo que sea cómplice ran te dio demasiadas pistas, era mas bien como si estuviera esperando que tu te dieras cuenta que se asesino estaba cerca de ti y que debías tener cuidado, aun así me gustaría conocerla talvez podamos ir juntos mañana, al cementerio pues es seguro que enterraran a Shika junto a Ino y ahí podremos hablar con ella.

Ante esa idea ran se sintió mas reconfortada, y siguieron hablando esta ves de todas las locuras de Conan, lo que provocaba que muchas veces ambos adquirieran un llamativo color, rojo furioso y en otras la chica tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no volver a golpear al detective, como cuando el chico le confeso el como la engaño para que conan estuviera junto a shinishi

Estaban pasando un rato realmente agradable juntos pero era hora de separarse, pues era de noche y para ser sinceros una vez que se les agoto el tema de conversación, se hizo presente el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, habían estado apunto de besarse un par de veces y eso era un gran problema si los veían, así ambos con el consuelo de que ya pronto no tendrían que reprimir la pasión pero aun así maldiciendo por la frustración del momento se encaminaron a la agencia de detectives Mouri, cuando estaban a punto de esperarse sonó el móvil del muchacho.

Ran supo de inmediato que algo ni iba bien, el chico perdió los colores su reparación luego dijo o mas bien gruño.

Maldición Hattori voy de inmediato

Cuando colgó se giro hacia ran

Ran, escucha esos malditos sospecharon algo y quieren escapar , los el F,B.I tuvo que acelerar la operación van en camino y yo los alcanzare tu entra en tu casa y avísale a la pol……………………

Para ella fue como estar de nuevo en Tropical Land, esa sensación de que no volvería a verlo fue creciendo en su pecho hasta hacerse inaguantable, pero ahora seria distinto

NO, yo voy con tigo te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto por favor no vuelvas a hacerme a un lado

La decisión en la mirada de la chica lo hizo comprender que no cedería y aunque le preocupaba que pudiera salir dañada supo que discutirle seria una perdida de tiempo

Corrien como si su vida dependiera de ello, los pensamientos de ambos eran similares, maldición, porque les pasaba esto cuando todo paresia ir bien , no era justo tenían que llegar lo antes posible a ese maldito lugar.

Cuando por fin llegaron el alma se les fue a los pies, había fuego por todas partes , el edificio que era la guarida de la Organización estaba en llamas, kudo pudo ver que alguno de sus miembros estaban siendo detenidos por el F.B.I pero aun se escuchaban disparos desde adentro por lo tanto no podían entrar hatorri los vio y se acerco a ellos.

Kudo, esos malditos, alcanzamos a llegar por poco casi se nos escapan, y algunos parece que prefieren morir incinerados en lugar de entregarse.

Hattori tengo que entrar el laboratorio………………….

No pudo seguir pues una macabra risotada se escucho a sus espaldas, los tres miraron hacia sus espaldas y se encontraron con uno de los miembros de la organización esposados, el chico lo reconoció enseguida

Vodka, gruño

Idiota el laboratorio fue en donde iniciamos el fuego , ahora debe estar completamente destruido, no podíamos dejar que la policía supiera nuestros secretos no te parece?

Los tres tuvieron distintas reacciones, mientras que shinshi sentía como si lo golpearán directo en el estomago , ran se sintió tan mareada que callo al suelo, el moreno detective solo atino a golpear a ese sujeto para que callara,

Un grito, tan desgarrador que helo la sangre de los presentes se escucho

NO MIENTES NO PUEDE SER, NO ES JUSTO DEBE HABER UNA FORMA

KUDO VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA AUN HAY DE ELLOS ADENTRO SOLO CONSEGUIRAS QUE TE MATEN

El detective de Osaka estaba tan frustrado que no pudo reaccionar cuando una ráfaga de pelo castaño, oscuro largo y ojos llorosos paso corriendo junto a el en la misma dirección que su amigo.

Maldición mouri, dijo antes de salir corriendo tras ellos.

Conan solo quería encontrar el veneno , entro a la casa en llamas por la parte de atrás , por donde según los planos que tenían estaba el laboratorio y lo único que vio fue fuego por todos lados , vodka tenia razón, el fuego había acabado con todo , incluso con la ultima oportunidad que tenia para ser feliz con la mujer que amaba. Para que tanto esfuerzo, tanto sacrificio no había servido de nada se dejo caer en el suelo mientras el cuarto y su mundo se desmoronaban.

Sintió el ruido de un arma apuntándolo ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista para saber quien era.

Valla, valla kudo tanto tiempo sin verte

Ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista para ver quien era

Gin maldito bastardo TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA

No detective es tu culpa por entrometido, pero no te preocupes terminare lo que no acabe hace tiempo.

Kudo supo que moriría y hasta le causo alivio, después de que el muriera Ran podría finalmente rehacer su vida y ser feliz, sin el veneno el jamás volvería a ser Shinshi y no podría estar con ella, todo perdió sentido y cerro los ojos esperando el disparo

Pum

El disparo sonó pero el no sentía dolor, que rayos pasaba ese idiota había fallado, abrió los ojos y vio a ran frente a el con el pecho sangrando

¡Ran¡ Porque hiciste eso, se volvió hacia gin y lo vio tendido en el suelo después de haber sido golpeado por Heiji

La chica solo alcanzo a ver a shinshi llorando mientras la abrazaba y antes de perder el conocimiento le pareció ver una silueta vagamente conocida salir desde las llamas y luego solo oscuridad

Cuando despertó estaba conectada a varios equipos de medicina, y tenia una cicatriz en el pecho, lentamente fue recordado lo que había pasado

**Valla despertaste**, enfoco la vista y pudo ver a su madre, padre y mejor amiga **has estado inconsciente durante toda la noche que fue cuando te trajeron y gran parte del día, para que te orientes te diré que es domingo y son las cinco y media hablo su madre, afortunadamente la bala solo te rozo pero perdiste mucha sangre y estas muy débil**

Su padre se aproximo a ella para hablarle, **si es cierto tendrás que estar aquí durante dos dias, para que no existan riesgos, por suerte ese kudo y heiji pudieron sacarte de ese infierno y te trajeron a tiempo.**

Ran al escuchar a su padre se sintió llena de vida, shinshi estaba bien, seguramente si había encontrado una muestra del veneno y había recuperado su cuerpo.

Una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa le indico a Kogoro que había hablado de mas

**Donde esta Shinishi**? pregunto la chica

Ran cielo la intento calmar su madre, **conan nos explico todo y el……………**

**Conan? **Eso quiere decir que no tenia su cuerpo, pero que había hablado con sus padres pensó

Esta vez Kogoro fue quien hablo, **si ran Conan el nos dijo la verdad de todo y aunque si bien yo quería matarlo, tu madre me detuvo y además luego pensé en que debía mas bien agradecerle por protegerte**

Donde esta? **pregunto ran empezando a desesperarse **

Ran el, entiende las cosas no resultaron como el quería y bueno el…….

PAPA DIME DE UNA VEZ DENDE ESTA SHINSHI

Las tres personas en la habitación se miraron confundidas, no esperaban tener que decirle la verdad tan luego y estando tan débil, pero por otro lado sabían que le haría peor alterarse.

Sonoko se acerco a ella y le entrego una carta

Toma te dejo esto, nos vamos para que la leas tranquila, nos vemos luego

Una carta pero que pasaba cada vez entendía menos, cuando se vio sola en su habitación comenzó a leer

Ran:

Nada salio como yo esperaba, no quedo nada del veneno que me transformo en niño, y como te había dicho sin eso es imposible encontrar un antídoto, por lo tanto me voy, te amo demasiado para pedirte que esperes por un niño de 7 años que ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerte , no quiero que pases toda tu vida arrepintiéndote de eso, por favor intenta ser feliz y trata de no odiarme porque yo siempre te amare, no me busques porque cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos , diablos habría dado mi vida por poder estar con tigo ran pero creo que ya es hora de ser realistas y de que Penélope deje de espera por Ulises 

Adios Ran 

Te amare siempre

Shinshi Kudo

Ran sintió que moriría de dolor, ese maldito egoísta volvía a dejarla, y esta vez sin nada ni siquiera con la promesa de volver, su desesperación fue en aumento, la carta le decía también que no la pudo proteger , si se refería al balazo que recibió, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por el, porque era tan difícil para el entenderlo, no lo pensó mas tenia que encontrarlo y esta vez si que lo molería a palos.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto

Kudo estas realmente seguro de esto

Si Hatori es lo mejor así podré hace su vida tranquilamente

Hijo ran te ama no creo que deberías por lo menos despedirte en persona

El chico solo bajo la mirada, no entendía por que diablos su amigo y su padre le hacían mas difícil esto

De pronto vio correr a una chica que se le hizo familiar , y estaba desesperada, se acercaba a ellos y el sintió que el corazón se le oprimía

Sonoko que haces aquí supongo que no le dijiste a ran que aun no me iba

Tu maldito egoísta , no no se lo dije no me dio ocasión

Bien será lo mejor, espera como que no te dio ocasión

Escapo Kudo, le entregue tu carta como me dijiste la dejamos para que la leyera y cuando entramos ya no estaba, tu sabes que esta débil, la hemos buscado por todas partes pero nada …………………………………….

Sonoko se dio cuenta que hablaba sola, pues apenas shinshi había oído la palabra escapo en su mente se encendió una luz de ran en peligro y cuando eso pasaba no pensaba en nada mas que en salvarla, todo lo demás desaparecía era como si su cuerpo se manejara solo.

Ran estaba desolada, lo había buscado por todos lados. Su mansión, el colegio, con la patrulla juvenil, en la casa del doctor Agassa y nada estaba apunto de anochecer cuando se fijo que en su carrera, por encontrar a shinishi había llegado a un cementerio y que un entierro estaba al parecer terminando

Claro pensó el funeral de Shika, talvez este Sakura y ella me pueda ayudar, se aproximo a la tumba y efectivamente vi el nombre de Shika en la lapida, se sintió extrañamente triste una anciana que se estaba retirando al verla así se acerco a hablar con ella

Disculpe señorita usted era amiga del muchacho

No respondio ran , era amiga de Sakura lo mejor amiga de Ino , pero no la veo por aquí , pensé que vendría a asegurarse que su amiga ahora estaría felices

Disculpe dijo Sakura?, dígame como era

Ran se la describió y le contó como la conoció

Se fijo en que la anciana la miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abierta le pasa algo abuela llamare a los otros.

**No la interrumpió espera ven mira la foto que hay en la tumba de Ino por favor, **

Ran hizo lo que le pedía y cuando tamo la foto no pudo evitar dejarla caer, **no no puede ser ella es Sakura no Ino, los presentes en el funeral la miraron extrañados, hay un error insistió**

La misma anciana se acerco y le dijo

Ino Sakura era mi nieta jovencita, sus padres le pusieron dos nombres, ella se sentía distinta por eso y siempre usaba el de ino pero cuando creció dijo que solo las personas que eran realmente importantes para ella dejaría que la llamaran Sakura.

Después de esa explicación los asistentes se retiraron y ran ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo cayo abrazando la foto de su amiga y comenzó a hablarle.

Sakura no puedo creerlo, tu eras un fantasma, dios es tan extraño, gracias por protegerme y me alegro mucho de poder haberte ayudado a que estés con el chico que amas, en cambio shinshi, se volvió a ir Sakura dime que puedo hacer.

En ese momento el cansancio y su debilidad le pasaron la cuenta y perdió el conocimiento.

En otro lado un pequeño de siete años se agarraba el costado , le dolía respiraba con dificultad, después de recorrer prácticamente todo el distrito corriendo bufo frustrado ya era de noche donde demonios estaba ran, el estaba en un parque y tampoco estaba la chica , se sentía culpable y tonto.

Vio como una chica se le acercaba y se paraba junto a el

El parque es mas bonito de día puedes, apreciar los cerezos en flor kudo

El chico la miro extrañado eso no tenia ruin sentido, acaso era una loca pero de pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo en la frase y la mente del muchacho relaciono , por supuesto sakura, si se apuraba el funeral aun no abría terminado. **Tu sabes donde hay un cementerio por aquí demando a la muchacha que le sonreía a su lado**.

le indico el camino y cando el chico comenzó a correr se dio cuenta de algo mas, ella lo había llamado Kudo pero como, se detuvo y cuando miro hacia atrás ya no había nada, no le dio importancia y continuo corriendo

IMPORTANTE : necesito aclarar que Sakura significa flor de cerezos

bien

Angels and Vampires Y Sayuri Nara como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, y quiero saber que les pareció la identidad de sakura era lo que ustedes creían, o no, espero no haberlas desilusionado recuerden hacerme saber su opinión por favor

Muchas gracias a Ginevre tambien y que si ha llegado hasta este capi espero su opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 epilogo

Entro en ese cementerio con la certeza de que ese era el ultimo lugar en que ran estaría , sobretodo durante la noche , pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba en lo cierto además era en el único lugar que no había buscado. Todo estaba oscuro pues una nieve tapaba la luna, por lo tanto tuvo que utilizar la luz de su reloj , al parecer llegaba tarde pues no se escuchaban sonidos como de un funeral, siguió caminado y de pronto el corazón se le detuvo , frente a una tuba se encontraba tirada en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente una chica a la que el reconocería aunque no contara con la escasa luz que tenia.

RAN, RAN llego corriendo y gritando junto a ella , fueron los instantes mas angustiosos de su vida, pensando que llegaba tarde y que la chica a causa de la debilidad estuviera , muerta, y entonces la verdad lo golpeo como un rayo , no importaba que el fuera un crió de 7 años en apariencia, era capaz de todo por ran de dar su vida por ella todas las veces necesarias , de lo único que no era capaz era de dejarla, si ella estaba viva no la dejaría no se apartaría de ella.

Luego junto a ella y le tomo el pulso, al tomarle la mano una foto callo al suelo pero el no le dio importancia estaba demasiado aliviado al sentir las pulsaciones, débiles pero constantes

Ran , llamo moviéndola suavemente y si segundos antes se moría de angustia y miedo ahora una felicidad inigualable le embargo al ver unos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules mirándole

**Shinshi, estas aquí** murmuró la chica, y luego lo abrazo como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, al comprobar que su amor estaba frente a ella correspondiendo el abrazo, apretó aun mas temía que si lo soltaba el chico se fuera.

No vuelvas a irte por favor fue todo lo que pudo decir

No lo haré Ran , estaré con tigo siempre, fui un tonto al querer dejarte perdóname.

Ran solo abrió mucho los ojos, esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para reanimarse, y sin importarle nada, se acerco a conan y la beso tiernamente para luego dirigir su vista hacia la lapida

El chico capto el gesto no era momento de hablar de cómo enfrentarían el futuro y si es que realmente tenían futuro juntos o no , realmente el tampoco quería pensar en eso solo deseaba disfrutar de estar junto a ran en eso momento, se aproximo a ella y la abrazo estuvieron un rato asi y luego le pregunto algo que le intrigaba

Ran porque estas aquí pensé que le temías a los fantasmas? Es la tumba de Ino no?

Por toda respuesta ran miro a la foto en el suelo el siguió la mirada y se encontró con la foto la tomo y para mirarla mas de cerca y la imagen se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Sakura e ino eran la misma persona shinishi, se que te reirás de mi porque no crees en esas cosas pero es cierto , esa foto es la de sakura.

Ran le contó todo lo que había pasado en el funeral, cuando termino espero que shinshi se burlara de ella pero e chico solo replico

Si te creo ran ella me ayudo a encontrarte, después de todo yo mismo digo que cuando descartas todo lo imposible lo única opción que queda es la correcta por mas improbable que parezca, me alegro que pudiéramos ayudarlos a estar juntos no?

La sonrisa del chico pretendió ser autentica pero solo logro una mueca de tristeza

Ran lo noto de hecho ella también se sentía triste, es decir le alegraba haber podido alegrar a Sakura, pero ella y shinshi estaban igual que al principio no podrían estar juntos, al menos por ahora

Se acurruco junto a shinshi y le dijo

Yo te esperare siempre, serás mi Ulises todo el tiempo necesario, por cierto nunca me terminaste de contar ese mito

Ulises volvió ran, y Penélope pudo estar con el hasta su muerte

Ambos lloraban angustiados por su situación, ran intento ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas le fallaron, por suerte su detective que no le quitaba la mirada de encima la afirmo

Maldición soy un estupido ran, debería haberte llevado de inmediato al hospital vamos

Al girarse para despedirse de Sakura, el chico noto un extraño brillo colgando de la lapida se acerco a ver de que se trataba y se sorprendió al ver que era el collar que Shika había enviado a sakura, el que tanto había buscado el maldito de Obito, ran también lo vio pero no pudo comentar nada porque se desvaneció.

Al otro dia se sorprendió de verse a si misma en una habitación de hospital, rodeada de sus amigos que la miraban con reproche por su escapada el único que no estaba era shinshi, su corazón se acelero seria posible, que a pesar de todo se hubiera ido el temor se apodero de ella y los presentes parecieron notarlo, pero solo sonrieron cómplices y la dejaron sola en la habitación

Cuando ella se encontró sola la puerta se abrió y entro……………..

No podía ser aun estaba soñando, o muerta, si era así no quería cambiar la situación

Shinshi, tu, pero como?

En efecto frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de 18 años de hermosos ojos azules sonriéndole con picardía, y jugando con un collar que ella reconoció como el de sakura

**Veras** comenzó el detective, **cuando tu perdiste el conocimiento por afirmarte deje caer el collar, que se abrió y en el había 2 cosas, un papel que era este.**

Ran lo tomo y leyo : gracias ran y kudo ahora podré ser feliz por la eternidad junto a la persona que amo estaremos en deuda con ustedes por siempre, es hora que ustedes también lo sean tu Ulises a tardado mucho en volver ran , sean felices por nosotros

Ino Sakura

Ran lo miro sin comprender como ese papel le había devuelto su aspecto a shinshi?

Lo segundo que había ran,era una píldora del veneno que me dieron a tomar , gracias a eso Ai pudo hacer el antídoto rápidamente, por cierto ella dice que te manda saludos y que se ira a estados unidos a rehacer su vida

Ran sentía que se le saldría el pecho de felicidad y recordó la figura que ella vio salir de la llamas ese día en el laboratorio.

**Sakura murmuró te prometo que seremos felices** y finalmente pudieron besarse sin ningún temor demostrándose todo el amor que se sentían

Pasados los meses un grupo de amigos se encontraba celebrando que ya no volverían al colegio ahora eran oficialmente adultos y toda la vida por delante. Acababan de salir del cine y estaban esperando a cruzar la calle para ir a comer algo

Para dos de ellos todo este tiempo había sido el paraíso de hecho, ran se iría a vivir en pocos días mas a la casa de su amado detective, ella estudiaría educación física y el seria detective de la policía, pensaban casarse cuando ambos estuvieran trabajando pero querían vivir juntos lo antes posible.

Heiji y Kazuha también estaban juntos al fin y ella se perfeccionaría su defensa personal en una escuela de tokio mientras heiji entraba a trabajar con kudo

Valla dijo sonoko **me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo de la película que acabamos de ver ran era de terror**

Ran solo rió , **pues ya no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas sonoko** se volvió cómplice hacia shinshi quien la beso.

**Hey hay parejita** dijo heji tiene que hacer eso todo el tiempo, eh? **asi como van tendremos que celebrar un bautizo antes que casamiento.**

Ese comentario provoco sonoras carcajadas mientras que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron violentamente

Por cierto quiso saber sonoko, **como se llamara, si es niño he?**

A pesar del enojo ran y shinshi contestaron al mismo tiempo: Conan

En ese momento dieron la luz y comenzaron a cruzar sin percatarse de que un auto venia a alta velocidad

Y si es mujer pero entonces sonoko y makoto que iban mas adelantados lo vieron , ese auto no se detendría iba directo hacia ellos, y todo paso en una fracción de segundos que pareció una eternidad.

Sonoko sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia delante y que esa persona caía en medio de la calle, mientras que makoto se vio empujado hacia atrás y que la persona que lo había salvado quedaba frente al auto.

Ran sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo y la ponía a salvo en la vereda, cuando se giro para ver quien había sido………………….

**Sakura**

Ella solo sonrió cerrándole un ojo

Mientras shinshi se sabia muerto no tenia tiempo para nada y su cuerpo parecía congelado, vio como una mano, salida de la nada giraba el volante en el ultimo minuto para evitarlo.

Una ves repuesto del susto vio salir a un sujeto del auto y parpadeo varias veces, en realidad el tipo había atravesado el auto pero como era eso posible? Miro a ran que miraba igual de asombrada la situación y nadie mas parecía darse cuenta , todos parecían demasiado contentos de que ambos estuvieran bien

El detective vio quien estaba junto a ran y supo quien era ese sujeto que lo miraba risueño

Shika susurro cuando estuvieron ran junto a shinshi sintieron como sakura les decía

Serán unos niños preciosos y muy traviesos

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, acaso tendrían mas de un hijo?. Shinshi iba a cuestionarla pero tanto como sakura como Shika habían desaparecido

Cuando el grupo estuvo completo de nuevo y se repusieron del susto se sentaron a comer y de pronto Shinishi dijo

Se llamara sakura

**Que diablos te pasa kudo te golpeaste la cabeza**? cuestiono preocupado Heiji

No idiota pero sonoko nos había preguntado como le pondríamos a nuestra hija, y pues la respuesta es Sakura, si te perece ran

No podría estar mas de acuerdo con tigo mi amor

FIN

Sayuri nara tenias razón estaba terminado gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de leer hasta aquí espero les guste este fics, y si no igual espero sus opiniones vale?

Un beso y abrazo


End file.
